Married Life
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/companion to "Welcome Home" by leighann415. Joy is adjusting to marriage and parenthood, but she's not prepared to have her in-laws living right next door. One-shot. Rating is for slight innuendo.


**Author's Note:** Many thanks to Leigh Ann ( **leighann415** ) for writing "Welcome Home." I had a slight idea to continue it. As usual, it snowballed a bit, hehe. I do love writing post-series Joy, since her life has obviously changed. I've got some more ideas that I'm sure I'll end up writing down the line! :D

Joy nearly wanted to pinch herself. Not only was she a new mother, to the sweetest baby in the world, but Melanie had given her and Bob the house they'd all shared for six years. Victoria and Johnny Revere would be traveling back and forth from LA, and Melanie and Tom were looking for a place nearby. Elka hadn't said much about her plans with Bob Sr, but it was like her to not discuss things with the others sometimes.

Right now, Joy held Betty in her arms, just as she had almost nonstop since she had been given to them. Bob often thought about telling his wife to give the baby some space, but then he remembered that she'd never gotten to hold _her_ baby so many years ago. Though Joy didn't talk about it, Bob knew she still felt the regret of her young pregnancy and giving the baby up. He was grateful she'd gotten a second chance, and that he was a part of it.

Married life was new for both of them. They spent several days in the house, just getting to know each other and the baby. The trip to Paris Melanie had given them could wait. Gradually, Bob began sneaking away to meet clients. He knew Joy wasn't ready to join him on assignment yet, and he wouldn't rush her.

"Don't cry, little one. Daddy is just going out for a few minutes," Joy said when the baby began fussing. When she realized what she said, it startled her. _Daddy_ , as if it were the most natural thing in the world that she and Bob were parents. But it was. Despite the ups and downs, and her constant rejection, they were together now, for good.

Joy jumped when she heard the door open. Into the kitchen walked Elka, as she had so many times over the past several years. "Elka, you startled me!"

"Did I, Joy? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." But the grin on her face said that she most definitely was _not_ sorry.

"What are you doing here? I thought you Bob were looking for a place to live."

"We found one," Elka replied. "Back there." She pointed in the direction she'd come, to the guest house.

"You're living _here_?"

Elka rolled her eyes. "I'm ninety-three. Do you really think I want to pack up all my crap and move somewhere at my age?"

"But what if Bob and I wanted to use the guest house for something?" Joy asked. "It's my house now, remember?"

"This was _my_ house before you three ever moved in. Besides, I want to be near my granddaughter."

"Granddaughter?" Joy asked. She looked down at the sweet angel in her arms. Technically, Elka was the baby's grandmother, but Joy was having a hard time getting used to it. She looked back up at Elka again. In a strange way, the two of them had bonded over the years, both sharing a habit of speaking their minds, and a knack for overcoming challenges. These weren't bad qualities for Betty to inherit. "Well, all right, old woman. If you want to live out there, we can't stop you."

"It's not like you had a choice," Elka said proudly.

"Just make sure you understand that this is _our_ house, and you can't just barge in here all the time like you used to. Bob and I need time to be alone."

"Not even you can do it _all_ the time!" Elka retorted.

Suddenly, Betty began screaming. "She doesn't like it when people yell," Joy explained.

"Well, then, I guess Bob and I will have to make sure we're quiet."

Joy rolled her eyes at the thought of Elka being intimate with Bob's father.

"I meant _my_ Bob," Elka clarified. "You can have junior all to yourself."

"I know what you meant, old woman. Did you come here for a reason, or just to annoy me? I'm trying to get my daughter to sleep."

"Put on one of Victoria's _Edge of Tomorrow_ DVD's. That ought to do it."

"Elka, just get out of here." Joy was beginning to lose patience with her elderly former roommate.

"All right. Fine. Just don't blame me when that baby grows up and only wants to spend time with her grandmother." After one more snide glace at Joy, Elka finally left.

Now that the house was quiet again, Betty drifted off. Joy could not resist kissing the baby's soft forehead.

"There's my two favorite girls." Joy turned when she heard a voice behind her. It was Bob, of course.

"You're back!" Joy quickly put the baby into her bassinet and went over to him. Even though he'd only been gone for a few minutes, she had missed her husband. They kissed for a long moment.

"Well, what'd I miss?" Bob asked when the kisses ended.

"I fell even more in love with Betty. But that seems to happen every minute." Joy couldn't believe how much she loved this baby. Maybe it was because she'd never had a chance to love an infant before.

"I know this sounds odd, but I really do think she looks like you, Joy."

Bob's compliment warmed Joy's heart. But then she remembered Elka's visit. "I have some news. Your father and Elka have found a place to live."

"Oh, good. I hope it's nearby."

Joy barely stifled a laugh. "Oh, it's very nearby. They're living in the guest house."

"Oh. I didn't mean quite _that_ nearby," Bob replied. "But it'll be fine. I mean, how much trouble can they actually cause, at their ages?"

"Have you not seen Elka? She's caused a scandal practically every day as mayor of the city!"

"I know you and Elka haven't always gotten along, but I'm not really bothered by the idea of having her here. I've got all I need to be happy right in this room: just you and little Betty."

Unable to speak, Joy hugged her husband, holding him close for a long moment. Then she remembered he'd been out. "How did your meeting go with the new client? Do you have an assignment?"

"Actually _, we_ do, if you're up for it."

Joy was surprised. Bob hadn't even mentioned the idea of her being a honeytrap since they'd brought the baby home. "We?"

"Well, yes. It was a woman, and unfortunately, she suspects her husband of cheating. I told her if anybody could catch her man in the act, it'd be you. But I said I had to check with you first."

For a moment, Joy was tempted to say no. The only thing she cared about right now was Betty, and making sure the baby was safe and happy, 24/7. But she found that she liked the game of trying to get a man's attention. "All right, I'll do it. But this time, I sort of hope I don't catch him. I'd hate to think I got the last honest man in Cleveland."

Bob kissed her. "That's my girl! We already made a great team as detectives, but we're even better as husband and wife. And parents."

Once again, Joy held him close, hearing his heart beat. Yes, married life definitely was better than she'd ever imagined. After so many years of trying, she'd finally found her happy ending.

 **The End**


End file.
